


The sea in your eyes

by PurpleFantasy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Surfer and skater au, beach, klance, skater, surfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFantasy/pseuds/PurpleFantasy
Summary: Keith likes to skate whenever he can and Lance likes to surf whenever he can. Two different worlds until Keith decided he needed an ice cream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi❤ This story is a collab, we will do one chapter each so we don't really know how this will end. We will specify on the notes who we are by letters, I (P.) am writing the first chapter and E. the second one and then me and you know how it goes.  
> I'm really excited to write this and see how it ends so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we will writing it.  
> P. ~

Keith turned off the TV and sighed leaning on his sofa when the corner of his eye spotted his skate laying in the corner of his tiny apartment. Maybe he could skate for a while and relax listening to music. Yep. It sounded like a plan. He got up, picked up his skate and headed outside.

 

The sun was shining bright and the heat that took over his body in less than a second made him think that probably it wasn't such a good idea to skate in the morning. He jumped onto the skateboard and started rolling down the street. He decided to head off to the road next to the beach; it was a long almost straight road, perfect for skating. As expected, the street was full of people, but he had enough space to go through or at least that’s what he thought until a little girl appeared in front of him. It was him or the kid. He ended up on the floor, hitting his knee and the little girl ran away, scared. He stood up and continued like nothing happened.

 

Fifteen minutes later he spotted an ice cream stand on the beach and decided it was time to fight this horrible heat. He picked up the skate and walked into the beach. When he arrived at the stand, he chose without hesitation a vanilla ice cream. He paid for it while cursing in his mind these damn expensive beach stands and sat down on the sand. His attention was instantly drawn to the few surfers enjoying the waves. Most of them were kinda good at it or at least they weren’t falling off of their surfboards or drowning. Keith thought something like that would be difficult for him to pull off, considering he didn’t even like swimming, kinda funny when he lives next to a beach, but it was indeed something really entertaining to watch.

 

One of the surfers got out of the water and started walking away from it. Keith studied him; he had messy brown hair that glued to his forehead due to the water, blue eyes, like the sea he thought, and a perfect body with tanned skin, the Typical Beach Boy™. Suddenly he looked over where Keith was sitting and tilted his head. Then the boy started heading directly towards Keith. What? Why was he coming?

 

“Uhm” the boy stood in front of Keith. “Are you okay man?” He asked, and Keith squinted his eyes in confusion. “You have blood, like, all over your leg” he stated. Keith looked down to his leg “oh shit” he was right. The boy started laughing and said “you seriously didn’t know you were bleeding?” and then laughed even harder. Keith used the napkin that was given to him with the ice cream to clean off the blood. The boy, still standing in front of him glanced at his skateboard. “So I see you were so scared of the incredible challenge that is surfing and picked a lame ground surfboard” he said with a stupid grin on his face. “It’s called a skateboard” Keith answered with a slight tone of annoyance. The boy laughed again; it was a beautiful sound Keith admitted to himself. “I see you know how to communicate. So tell me, how is your ballet girlfriend doing?” He said. “What.” The boy smiled again at his response and added “you know” he then moved his hips and hands like he was trying to dance and sang “he was the skater boy she said see you later boy.” Avril Lavigne. He was singing Avril Lavigne. Keith decided he had had enough of this boy and put on his earbuds while standing up. “What are you going to listen? 70s rock?” the boy asked, still grinning. Keith once again looked at him with a confused look drawn on his face. “I just guess by your mullet. Did you come from the past or something?” he clacked, and his face reflected proudness. Keith sighed not even bothered to answer and started to walk out of the beach. “Hey, wait!” he heard the boy call and turned around. “See you later boy” he proudly said and then he made finger guns. Keith glared at him and made his way out of the beach.

 

Keith felt his stomach growl and looked at the time. Time to eat. Too lazy to head back home and cook something, he walked towards a McDonald’s near the beach. He entered, asked for a bacon cheeseburger and sat down. He looked out of the window and felt at peace for the first time in the day.

 

☆

 

“What do you mean Spongebob is not handsome?!” Someone suddenly shouted as the McDonald’s door opened. What the hell. Keith turned around to see who was talking or yelling. Oh no. It was that boy again. “Hunk, my buddy, my pal, he is blonde and has blues eyes, everybody would fall for him if he were real.” He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “In fact, he is as handsome as me, and that is a lot.” He then paused to think for a second. “You know what I will say if I was Spongebob?” another dramatic pause, “I will invite people to my awesome parties by saying: be there or be square!” He smiled proudly at that. “What does that even mean?” The big guy, apparently named Hunk, asked. “You know, be there, or you're being a square because you're not aROUND.” Keith immediately facepalmed himself while Hunk smiled softly at the boy. Then, they both ordered and sat at a table near Keith, thankfully the boy didn’t notice him, or he just had forgotten about the beach incident.

 

Keith observed the boy, trying not to be caught in the act. The guy seemed to talk a lot more than necessary, but his friend didn’t appear to care, in fact, he was actually happy to answer all the bullshit and bad puns that came out of the boy’s mouth. Suddenly he realized what he was doing. He was observing a stranger in a McDonald's like a creep. He shook his head and stood up ready to go home.

 

“Oh look who’s here! Hey, mullet man!” Shit. He turned to face the boy who had just noticed Keith’s presence. “Are you following me?” The boy asked smirking. “Like, I know, who wouldn’t, I am so handsome.” He added. “I wouldn’t” Keith answered, and the boy’s stupid smile grew bigger. “Well, you just did.” “I didn't. Maybe YOU are the one following me.” The boy laughed again. “Oh look at you! You just turned red. How cute.” He grinned. “What.” “Yes, look, you burned your skin.” Keith sighed in relief. “Common man, leave the poor guy alone.” Thanks, Hunk, Keith thought. The boy pouted at his friend and then looked at Keith. “Alright. See you later boy.” Keith sighed once again and left the place.

 

Keith skated his way back home in silence and without any incident involving kids or anything else in his way. He arrived home and crashed on his bed. At that moment his phone rang. It was Shiro. “Hey, Keith.” “Hey.” “Next week I’m finally coming back from my trip to Norway, do you want to hang out?” Shiro asked in his usual friendly tone. “Sure thing, it’s been ages since I last saw you.” Shiro was Keith’s only friend and an excellent one. He had been out for a month, and it has been a lonely time without him. “Good. By the way, there will be a surfing competition on the beach near your apartment, I’m thinking about joining.” Shiro said. “You know I don’t like the sea.” “I know, I mean that I will probably go.” He said in a softer voice. “Then why are you telling me?” Keith asked. “You should come, you know, for moral support.” Keith laughed. “Shiro, you don’t need moral support, you are like the best at everything, oh my god.” Shiro laughed too. “I’m not, but I’ll admit I’m good at surfing.” He paused. “Anyway, it would be great if you come with.” Shiro asked once again, even in a friendlier tone, if it was even possible. Keith sighed, he just couldn’t say no. “Alright, Shiro.” “Good.” Keith can almost hear the smile in his friend’s voice.

  
He stared at the ceiling. Surfing contest. There will be surfers. Like that one guy from before, maybe that one guy from before will be there too. At least if he is, he will be on the water, away from him and there will be a lot of people watching the contest for sure. The boy won’t bother Keith or even notice him. Good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of our collab. Now it's my time to show you the second chapter of this fantastic au.  
> Enjoy this chapter too. I really hope you like it. 
> 
> E.

It was morning when the latino boy woke up. Last night he stood up until late just because he was watching Finding Nemo in the TV.  
It was around 10:30 when he came out of his room and in that exact moment he heard a noise behind him. It was his mother. She inspired and one second later glared at her son. “Why are you so late? I told you a hundred times not to go so late to bed.” “I now mama but…” “No buts young boy, you promised me to go shopping and do the chores but I already did the chores so go shopping by yourself.” he sighed . “Ok mama, I’ll go after breakfast.” Very well.” She sighed and went down stairs to the first floor. The young boy followed her and entered the kitchen. He turned on the radio, like every morning and started preparing his breakfast. Scrambled eggs, two sausages and a cup of coffee, as always. When he broke the eggs, a song he recognised as soon as it starter playing was on the radio and he couldn’t stay still so he started dancing just moving his hips and singing Baby One More Time by Britney Spears. By the time the song reached its end, he finished preparing his breakfast and started eating.  
Half an hour after that, he finally went out of his house to buy groceries.  
When he arrived, there was a battle where the winner takes the best watermelon so he didn’t hesitate to involve himself in that fight. Like 3 minutes later, he exited of the crowd with a nice watermelon but no the best one, despite of that, he was happy and continued his shopping. By the time he finished, he went to the cashier and realised who the cashier was. “Are you serious about not following me? em…” He looked at the man chest and saw his name. “Keith.” Keith sighed. “Do you think I have so many time to follow you ?” “Well, I don’t know but you were staring at me yesterday so… you at least have some time to follow me.” “Yeah, whatever. And it wasn’t my pleasure to hear you saying that kind of joke about Spongebob .” “Aaaw. See what I mean? You were listening to me” The latino boy smiled and Keith sighed again.”I didn’t have any other option, did I? You were talking so loud.” Keith finished and glared at the screen and said the price to the guy he had in front of him. Keith was glad that that strange boy shut up. The tanned boy went out of that small place where the cashier was and he turned to watch the other guy. “By the way, I’m Lance. Nice to meet you.” Lance winked his right eye to Keith and he went out the shop. Keith regretted talking to him yesterday at the beach, he seems like a pain in the ass.  
When Lance arrived at home, he left all the bags in the kitchen and put everything he bought in the right place before his mother do it. He may be lazy but he likes to help his mother. 

 

☆

Without a shadow of a doubt, the thing that Lance loved the most is surfing. Just being on a wave, surfing it and touching it is the most wonderful experience he had ever experienced. He just felt so alive and being in the sea calms him to the point that he always had his mind at ease while doing it. When he got out of the water to rest, he put his surfing board in the sand and sat down on his towel and kept watching his fellows surfers. Sometimes he laughs and sometimes he doesn’t do anything.  
His stomach growled so he grabbed a banana and started to eat and while doing so, he could notice some people looking at him and he wonders if one of those people was Keith, he really wanted to be friends with him, there was something in him that caught his attention from the very beginning, but he wasn’t sure what it was. When he looked around he seemed disappointed to not see him but continued eating. When he finished, he put the rope in his ankle, grab his surfing board and went to the sea running and before that he gave a high five to a friend he made some years ago, when he started surfing but they only see each other here, at the beach.  
Hours passed by without noticing and it’s time to go home before the sun goes down. He grabbed all his stuff and walked to the pedestrian road of the beach but stopped when he saw something that caught his attention. It was a flyer of a surfing championship. He left all his things right there and ran into the small stand where the inscription should be done. He said that he wanted to participate and join the competition. Later, he went where he left his stuff, grabbed everything and went to his house as fast as he can to tell her mother about the surfing competition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the third one, there's a little bit of langst sorry couldn't help myself, anyway its result won't disappoint (I think). Enjoy ❤  
> P.~

Lance turned off the alarm as fast as his arm let him. He usually hates this sound, but today it even seemed melodic. The boy got up from the bed as excited as ever and ran down stairs. “Mom! Today’s the day! Today’s the day!” he shouted with eager in his voice. His mother turned around to face his son with a soft smile drawn on her lips. She set some pancakes on the table, and Lance’s smile grew even bigger. He sat down at the table, and her mother joined in. “I’ve been practicing four days straight; I swear I’m going to wreck this competition.” Lance proudly informed her mother. “I know you have, Lance, and I’m sure you will impress everyone who sees you there.” Lance enthusiasm grew bigger at his mother words; then he began to eat his delicious breakfast.

 

Lance looked at the clock on the wall and opened his eyes “oh shit I’m going to be late.” “Lance! Language!” His mother barked. “Oh right, sorry mum.” Lance ran upstairs, changed himself, picked up his surfboard and ran towards the door. “Lance!” His mother called, and he turned around. “Go, be great.” With one last happy face to his mother, Lance went outside and ran to Hunk’s house.

 

His friend opened the door wrapped in blankets and with a pale face. Lance’s smile disappeared in an instant. “Dude, are you okay?” he asked in fear. “I’m sorry I… I ate too many cupcakes yesterday. Definitely not a good idea.” Hunk answered, his look down low. “Come on let me inside; I’ll take care of you until you are well enough to cook even more cupcakes.” Lance said in a sweet voice. “You can’t; you have the surfing competition like right now.” “Hunk, no competition will be ever more important than you.” Hunk sighed. “No, Lance, I will not be the reason you not go. So shut up, turn around and don’t come back without that price.” “But-” “No but or butts, Lance, you are going there, and you are winning that thing, alright?” Then Hunk smiled, and even while being sick, Hunk’s smile is one of the most precious things Lance will be able to admire, he really is the greatest friend Lance could ever wish for.

 

☆

 

Lance arrived at the beach and looked around. The place was full of people with their surfboards, ready to be defeated by Lance the great. Suddenly his eyes locked in one person. Oh my god. This couldn’t be. It was him. Takashi Shirogane, one of the greatest surfers in this beach and probably in others too. He also had his little fandom here, where Lance was proudly included. Lance admired him very much. He thought of approaching him but his palms started sweating, this couldn’t be happening now, not before the competition. If Hunk were here this would be way easier, but he wasn’t, and Lance needed a distraction as soon as possible. The boy looked around once again and bingo! There was his distraction; he’d recognize that mullet anywhere.

 

“Hey, Keith! Came to see me win?” Keith looked at him. “Oh" the Asian boy’s expression turned slightly annoyed. “It’s you again.” Keith said. “What's your excuse this time? Cuz you know, you are like clearly following me.” Lance said making Keith sigh. “To be fair, you are the one that's most likely following me; you arrive right after me wherever I go.” Keith clarified, and Lance rushed into his response. “That’s-" Lance words were interrupted by a sudden voice coming from the boys’ back. “Hey, Keith.” They turned around, and Lance couldn't believe his eyes, it was Takashi. “Glad you came, I was afraid you would back off in the last second.” Takashi said smiling at Keith. “Hi, Shiro.” Then the new guy seemed to notice Lance. “Oh, and who's your friend?” He asked with the friendliest of the smiles. “He's not-” Keith began explaining, but Lance quickly cut him off. “The name’s Lance.” Takashi reached his hand towards Lance and him with a shadow of hesitation accepted the handshake. “I'm Takashi, but you can call me Shiro.” Lance looked at him in awe. “Nice meeting you… em… Shiro.” “The pleasure is mine.” Shiro paused for a bit and looked over at Lance's surfboard. “Are you joining the competition too?” Shiro asked him. “Yep.” “Then we should probably get going.” Lance nodded as Shiro turned to face Keith. “See you later, Keith.” Lance tried to hold in his laugh as he also looked towards Keith. “See you later boy.” Keith glared at him.

 

☆

 

The competition’s goal was to last more than the other competitors, and it needed to be said, Lance was doing more than well. There were a lot of people, but each one of them ended up falling. Now there were five of them left, including him and Shiro. Just two more and he will be one of the three winners. He looked to his left; the guy fell, just one more. He then looked over Shiro, and his surprise was gigantic. Splash. He fell. Lance… was in the water. He couldn't believe himself. He had been so close, all this training… maybe he wasn't so good as he thought it was. He went out of the water and looked at Shiro; he could never be as good at him.

 

Keith watched him approach with a slight grin on his face. “So…” Keith began saying. “Laugh all you want Keith.” Lance simply said, and Keith became silent at his words. Lance sighed. “You know, everyone was sure I was going to win this. And now I will go to visit poor, ill Hunk without even a third place medal and then come back home and my mother will see that no matter how much I try, I don't succeed, not even in the only thing I thought I was good at.” Keith's face dropped in an instant. “Lance.” He softly called. It was the first he said his name, and it gave Lance a weird yet exciting feeling in his stomach. They stared at each other. “Do you seriously even believe what you're saying?” Keith paused. “Have you seen all the people that joined the competition? The place is full! And yet you still managed to be one of the last standing there, with that confident look of yours and your perfect surfing posture. Man. That was simply awesome; you are awesome. You are going to go to Hunk and your mother, and you are going to tell them that you managed to be the fourth last one standing and they will be so proud of you.” Keith said like he was going to run out of the air, and Lance was shocked, so shocked but with a happy, warm feeling beginning to grow inside his chest. “And are you proud of me?” He asked. “I am.” And Lance was so happy he could cry, not sure why someone who has just met almost a week ago can say such nice things to him, but he controlled himself. “Are you flirting with me?” He said grinning, and Keith rolled his eyes. “At least you are back.” Keith paused. “Not sure that’s a good thing though.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry that the chapter is too short but it's worth it, I swear. Enjoy yourselves ✨. 
> 
> E.

“Are you proud of me?” “I am”. And seconds later, Lance opened his eyes. Those words that Keith said yesterday keep repeating in his head all the time until he went downstairs to eat his breakfast to found that his mother was doing pancakes. “Mama, are we celebrating something?” “Of course my boy.” She said with a shiny smile and didn´t talk anymore. Lance was very confused but he sat down in the dining table anyway, next to his siblings.   
Later that day, Hunk and Lance went to their usual spot next to a very old willow-tree, near the square of the town they live in. When Lance turned his head up his nine, saw a small figure approaching them so he waved to that person, that friend. “It’s been like three days since we’ve seen each other”. Said Lance with a grin and trying to get next to her to hug her but she avoided his contact. “Well, yeah. I’m busy, you know.” “Not that busy Pidge, you could have come yesterday and …” He stopped there. He almost fucked up and now he’s down. Hunk putted his arm around his friend. “Don’t worry Lance, you did well”. “But not that good” Pidge was confused. What were they talking about? So he look at her sides and saw a flyer about a surfing competition. She adjusted her big glasses and watch the date of that print. “Yeah, I think so too. You’re good surfing”. Lance was surprised by her words and he was going to hug her but she dodged. “Touching is off of limits surfer boy.” She said and Lance put his arms in his hips. “There you are.” He said with a funny tone of voice. Hunk put his arms around his friends and brought them close. “Should we go?” “Yeah” Said Lance. “Fuck yes.” Said Pidge. Lance turned his eyes on her. “Katie Holt, watch your language young lady.” “Shut the FUCK up Lance.” She says emphasizing the swear word. Lance opened his mouth like a mother that hears his little kid saying something obscene for the first time.   
They went to McDonald’s to spend their time together, just talking about stuff. Pidge talked about her project for an expo. She's programming a videogame with some guys she knows. Hunk and Lance are secretly so proud of her not just because she was programming something also because she was socializing more than before.

☆  
Last night, Shiro took Keith to a party that took place in the beach because of his victory in the surfing competition, so when he woke up, he looked around and realized that he was in Shiro’s house and he had hangover. Keith put himself together and got up of the couch and walked to Shiro's room and saw him laying down in his bed. He sighed and went to his kitchen to get a pill for his headache and eat something, a little revenge for his friend who knows he didn't like partying. But Keith is so nice with his only friend that he made a sandwich for him and left a note before he went to his house to shower and change into his uniform. He must work.   
When the time came, Keith went out of the shop to his little and lonely apartment just with a package of bread, some turkey, some mayo and a bottle of water, his dinner. When he was walking, he heard something that caught his attention. By the time he was near of that noise he saw a tall figure with a little cat meowing while he stroked it, Keith found that scene so beautiful that he keep staring at that boy and that petite cat. The boy turn his head to the right and he saw Keith. “So it's you, the guy with the mullet aka Keith.” He said smiling. “So it's you Lance.” Keith sighed. “Why are you sighing?” Asked Lance with a fake angry tone. “It doesn't matter.” Keith walked towards Lance. “It's so pretty.” Lance was surprised by his words and when he was about to talk, he saw Keith stroking the cat carefully and he just puts a little smile in his face. “Yeah… She's so cute.” Keith looked up to see Lance face. “How do you know that is a girl?” “Cuz I checked, of course.” And then, Lance facial expression changed and Keith noticed it. “What's wrong?” Asked Keith a little worried. “I found her here and she's just a baby. I can not look after her…” Keith looked down and saw the cat’s little face and paws that were out of Lance hand. “I can do it, I live alone.” “Really?” He sounded very excited. “You hear that pal?” She put her in the same height as him and put his nose onto hers. “You have a new home.” And Lance ended up smiling like an idiot. Keith was staring at him during all of his cute act and it put a small smile on his face. “You found her, give her a name.” “Can I? It's your cat.” “I am bad at giving names to pets so give her one.” “Ok.” He said very happily and then kept his eyes on her. “I'll name you… Lila” He meowed and both smiled. Lance gave Lila to Keith and he took her carefully. Lance tough that they looked beautiful together but he shut up his mouth and smile. “Be happy Lila.” He pet her and she meowed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this so far.  
> P.~

Keith arrived home and carefully placed the little cat on his bed. Then he went to the kitchen and searched all over the place for something Lila could eat. He went back to his bedroom and set on the floor a bowl with water and another one with some tuna. Then he picked up Lila again and placed her on the floor in front of the two bowls. The kitty happily drank some water and then she ate the tuna. Keith decided that tomorrow after his morning shift he will go to the pet shop and buy some proper food for a kitten. He picked up the kitty once again and left her on his bed, then he laid down next to wall leaving some space for the cat to sleep. Lila moved towards Keith and cuddled next to him.

 

☆

 

Keith was sitting on his chair during his shift wondering if Lila was doing okay alone at home. He had left her a bowl with water, some newspapers on the floor and a little paper ball for her to play with. Ten more minutes and he could get out. “Sweet! You are here!” Keith turned around to see who was talking. It was Lance. “Were you looking for me?” Keith asked. “Yep. When does your shift end?” Lance asked. “In ten minutes?” Keith answered but it sounded more like a question. “Alright, I’ll wait for you outside.” And before Keith could say anything, Lance was gone.

 

Ten minutes passed and Keith picked up his skateboard from down the counter and headed outside to find Lance playing some video game on his phone. “So what do you want?” Keith said capturing Lance attention. “I just wanted to know how is Lila doing.” Of course. He didn’t know what he was expecting. “She’s well. In fact, I was just about to go to the pet shop to buy some stuff for her.” Keith explained and Lance’s eyes lit up. “I am so going with you. I have to make sure my baby has the best.” Keith sighed. “Okay.” And with that, they both started walking. 

 

Lance glanced over Keith’s skateboard. “Do you go everywhere with that?” He asked. “I go skating whenever I can, yes.” Lance kept staring at the skateboard. “Can I try?” He asked. “I thought you didn’t like ‘ground surfing’.” Keith replied and it almost sounded like teasing. “I’m an open minded guy, please. I love trying new things, even if they are lame.” Keith placed the skateboard on the floor and looked at Lance. “So… how does it work?” Lance asked unsure of what to do. “Well, you place your feet on there and with one of them you push the floor and surprise you are moving.” Lance stood up on the skateboard and looked at Keith. “What are you waiting for?” Keith asked. “I can’t.” Lance simply said. “Oh, so you’re scared. I totally saw this coming. Come on hop off.” Keith said and this time it was obvious that he was teasing him. “I am not!” Lance almost screamed and then place one of his hands on Keith’s shoulders. Keith felt weird under Lance’s touch but he didn’t move away. “What are you doing?” Keith asked. “Move.” “What?” “I said move.” Lance stated and Keith sighed. And like that, Keith moving a smiling Lance on his skate, they made their way to the pet shop.

 

Keith chose the food, some proper bowls and a litter box while Lance searched for a bed and some toys. When Keith had everything he wanted he went to Lance to find him proudly smiling with a blue bed and a lion toy. They paid and went out of the store.“You must be glad I came with, you couldn’t have carried all this by yourself.” Lance said, still smiling. “I suppose so.” Silence. “Where’s your house then?” Lance asked. “Um, not so far from here, follow me.” Keith suddenly realized what this meant. Lance was going to enter his apartment and just thinking of it made him excited but he was not really sure why. 

 

They arrived at Keith’s home and Lila greeted them. Lance suddenly drop everything to the floor and at the shout of “kitty!” he went and picked the little cat up, hugging her. Keith couldn’t stop himself from staring, seeing Lance squishing his face towards the little cat made a warm feeling start growing inside his chest and suddenly he wanted Lance to stay a little more. Keith quickly shook his head and started placing everything they bought in its place. When he finally put the two bowls with water an appropriate cat food, Lance left Lila gently on the floor. 

 

“Where did she slept last night?” Lance asked. “She slept on my bed. She cuddled next to me.” Suddenly Lance stare went blank like he was imagining the scene and Keith swore he saw him blushing, but Lance quickly turned around searching for the small toy he bought earlier. He picked up the toy and gave it to Lila. “Look Lila, a present from your daddy.” Lance said and this time it was Keith who felt his cheeks heat up, glad Lance wasn’t looking at him. “Don’t call yourself that. It’s weird.” Keith said and Lance faked an offended look. “What? No, you are weird.” Keith sighed. “Hey give me your phone.” Lance said and Keith looked questionably at him. “Why?” “I want to add my number to your contacts, you must send me everyday at least one picture of Lila.” Lance explained. “I’m not sending you pictures of my cat.” Lance grinned and replied, “do I need to remind you who found the poor little cat?” Keith sighed and took out his phone. Lance jumped excited and took the phone of Keith’s hand. He typed something really quickly and gave it back. “Have you taken her to the vet yet?” Lance asked and Keith’s eyes opened in horror. “Oh shit! I forgot about that.” And Lance laughed. “There’s a vet near my house, we can go tomorrow.” Lance offered. “Okay.” “Sweet. We’ll talk about the details on the phone, so send me a picture of Lila so I can save your number.” Lance said and headed towards the door. “See you later boy.”

 

When Keith was left alone with the cat, he pulled out his phone once again. He tapped on the contact list and searched for the new number. The hot surfer boy. Keith smiled to himself. “Stupid Lance.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it
> 
> ✨E

Keith stared at his phone for a few seconds more and decided to leave the name that Lance have put with his contact info. Keith put the phone on the small desk he had next to his bed and plugged his charger on and served the food to Lila. Lila looked happy eating her food and Keith couldn’t help but smile for that moment of cuteness. He loves his cat.

☆  
The first thing that Lance did when he woke up was look to his phone and then he put it back where he grabbed and sighed. Why Keith didn’t text him right away when he left the house? Lance wasted 3 minutes more in his bed and then he got up and went to wash his tanned face, and later he went to the kitchen in the moment his mother was going to wake him. “Good morning my lazy boy.” She kissed his cheek and he answer with a kiss in his mother’s forehead. “Good morning mama.” She went away and he entered the kitchen, turned up the radio and started preparing a pair of slices of bread to toast them and pouring a cup of coffee. 

☆   
Keith had the morning shift so he woke up early, prepared his and Lilas’ breakfast and went to the shop where he worked.  
At his first break, he went out of the shop with a bottle of red juice that he loves, sat down and stared at his phone screen which was black. He sighed and pressed the side button and turn it up in his main wallpaper and he put searching a Lance’s number in his list. He hadn’t many people numbers so he found it really soon. Keith sighed again and kept thinking about if he wanted to text him. He wanted to meet him but he didn’t know what to tell him in a text so he sighed again. Seconds passed and finally Keith decided what to put in the message.   
“Today I finish my shift at 2.30 pm. When and where are we gonna meet?” And he sent it. He turned off his screen and keep staring at it few a moments before he went back to his shift.   
Hours passed by and the end of his shifts ended. He picked up his phone and saw that he has two messages. One was Shiro’s and the other one must be Lance’s. He looked at the messages and he was right. He took a deep breath and open the chat of the hot surfer boy . “I thought that you wouldn't want to contact me at all. I’m happy.” Keith smiled while reading that part but the text was larger than that. “I’m free by 4 and we can meet where we met ;)” Keith stared at his phone and later he taped his answer. “Ok. I’ll be there.” He changed his clothes, took his skateboard and went out. He put the board in the floor and before he put his feet on there he took his phone out of his pocket and answered Shiro and received another message of Lance. “Lila is going to the doctor with his parents.” Keith smiles and thought that Lance was an idiot. “Whatever.” Keith answered and got on his skateboard and went to his house.  
When he arrived, he stayed like a half an hour with Lila. He purred every time that Keith patted her under her chin. Keith never thought that he wouldn’t feel all alone if he raised a baby cat. He turned on his phone screen to watch the time and he immediately got up and went to the shower.

When he was about to went out, he heard his phone ring so he put Lila on the floor and picked it up. “Yeah?” “Keef,” Keith heard it right, didn’t he? He said Keef. “I’ve been texting you and you didn’t answer.” Lance sounded agitated. ”You sound kinda agitated, are you alright?” “Oh Keithy boy, are you worried about me?” “ Anyway, sorry about earlier I was showering” “Are you going to seduce me or something? That’s why you showered.” “Keep dreaming Lance.” “Anyway, I was supposed to be free at 4 but I’m not.” . “ “I take back what I said.” “No.” Lance put a dramatic tone and laughed after that. “Sorry. We can meet at 5.30 if you can.” “I can. So don’t worry too much and don’t wasted your time and do whatever you have to do.” “You too harsh Keithy boy.” He faked sobbing. “Yeah yeah, whatever. I’ll see you at 5.30.” Keith hung and sighed. “Lila, we have to wait to that stupid boy.” She meowed and Keith smile to her. He went to the sofa again and play with his little cat. 

☆  
When Lance finished with the chores he went out of his house, running because if didn’t he would be late. And he was because when he arrived to the beach he saw Keith not so far of where he was, patting Lila so carefully and with a beautiful smile that made Lance keep staring at him. He waved his head and went towards Keith. “Hi” He said with a wide smile. “Hi.” Said Keith and Lila meowned. Lance though he was going to die because of Lila’s cuteness. “She is so fucking cute.” “She is.” “Can I carry her?” Lance stared at Keith waiting for an answer. “Yeah.” He said and passed Lila to him. She meowed again when she was in Lance’s arms. The both of them smile and went to the vet.  
They waited like 5 minutes and entered in the examination room together. The veterinarian examined them and then she put her eyes in Lila. “We founded the day before yesterday.” Said Lance to break the silence. “Alright, I’m going to examine this cutie here.” Said the veterinarian which catched Lance’s attention. She tested Lila from a lot of things and when she finished, she put the stethoscope out of her ears and patted the kitty’s head. “She’s completely fine.” Then she talk to Lila. “You’re so lucky to have this parents.” They catched it slowly so when they realized those words, the waved their heads at the same time. “W e aren’t a couple.” Said Lance. “We aren’t even friends.” Replied Keith. “Aren’t we?” Said Lance. “Well, at least not yet.” “Ok, I accept that.” The vet stared at these scene and sighed. “Sorry but she’s so lucky that you guys found her. Well, tell me her name and I’ll make her file.” “She is Lila and I’m Lance.” Keith facepalmed himself and the vet ignored him. “I suppose that she isn’t 6 months old yet so must have like 3 or 4 months.” “So she’s really a baby.” Keith muttered and Lance turned his head to him to see him and immediately he put his eyes back in the pretty veterinarian.   
By the time she finished the file, she shook her hand with Lance and Keith with a professional and warming smile. “I hope to be always the one who examine little Lila so I’m Allura.” “Nice to meet you Allura.” Lance winked at her. Keith smile at her back. “I hope you’ll be her doctor. Till next time Allura.” “Bye guys” She said and they went out of the vet with Lila asleep in Keith’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 7! I really enjoyed writing this one, I think it's a cute chapter, hope you like it ^^  
> P.~

Keith woke up and stretched himself. He looked at the floor and saw little Lila still sleeping on the bed Lance had bought. He stood up and silently, so the kitty wouldn't wake up, made his way towards the bathroom.

 

Keith looked at himself in the mirror. Wow. Just wow. His skin was perfect and he didn't even need to comb his hair. Days like this only happened to Keith once in a million years. He went back to his room and picked up his phone. He opened the camera app, took a selfie and without hesitation sent it to Shiro. His friend answered almost immediately.  **Shiro: Looking good.** Keith smiled. He then saw Lance's contact. What would Lance think? Would he think that Keith looks good today? But he just couldn't send a selfie to Lance. Keith sighed. Then he felt something in his foot. It was Lila. She was poking Keith's leg in need for attention. Keith smiled and patted her head. When an idea crossed his mind.

 

Keith picked up Lila and brought her to the couch. He sat there and brought the little cat close to his face. He positioned his phone and took the picture. Then he let the kitty sat on his lap. The boy opened Lance's chat and stared at it for five solid minutes. He finally decided to open the picture and pressed the send button without looking. Then, in the panic of with what he had just done, threw his phone against the couch. His phone buzzed and he froze unsure whether to pick up his phone or not. He finally reached for it and unlocked it. Three unread messages from The hot surfer boy. Oh my god. Keith opened the chat.

 

**The hot surfer boy: Am I supposed to be looking at the cat or you?**

**The hot surfer boy: Cuz damn Keith**

**The hot surfer boy: Damn**

 

Keith felt his whole face heat up. Was Lance being serious? Was he complimenting him? Maybe flirting? Was he just being friendly? Wait. Did Lance even like boys? He remembered yesterday and how Lance tried to flirt with Allura. His face instantly dropped. He looked back at his phone. What was he even supposed to answer? And before he could think of anything, Keith's phone buzzed again.

 

**The hot surfer boy: Here, the payback ;)**

***The hot surfer boy sent a picture***

 

Keith opened the picture. It was a picture of Lance still on his bed with messy hair, a cocky grin drawn on his lips and winking. Well fuck. Keith felt as his face turned immediately into a tomato. Then he shook his head and remembered Allura and how Lance was probably straight and just being playful.

 

**Keith: Are you really still on the bed?**

**The hot surfer boy: Yup**

**The hot surfer boy: Come join me? ;)**

 

Keith stared at his phone once again. He is just being friendly, Lance seems like the type of guy who would tease their friends. Were him and Lance even friends?

 

**Keith: No thanks**

**The hot surfer boy: :(**

 

Keith laid down on the couch and without even thinking he opened Lance's picture again. His phone buzzing again interrupted him.

 

**The hot surfer boy: Have you ever tried surfing?**

**Keith: No**

**The hot surfer boy: A virgin, I see**

Keith rolled his eyes.

**The hot surfer boy: I'll teach you**

**Keith: I don't even have a swim suit**

**The hot surfer boy: Gasp**

**Keith: Did you just typed gasp?**

**The hot surfer boy: HOW**

**The hot surfer boy: YOU LITERALLY LIVE NEXT TO A BEAHC**

**Keith: Beach***

**The hot surfer boy: Well good thing I have a spare one**

**The hot surfer boy: I'll be at your door in half an hour**

**Keith: What?**

Lance never answered.

 

37 minutes later Keith heard a knock on his door. Could that really be Lance? Keith slowly opened the door to find a smiling Lance. He entered the apartment without hesitation, then placed his backpack on the floor, took out a swimsuit and handed it to Keith. “Go get changed.” Lance ordered. “I never agreed-” Keith's words were interrupted by Lance's finger on his lips. Keith quickly turned around and went inside the bathroom.

 

Keith looked at himself in the mirror. The confidence from some time ago suddenly disappeared. He put on a red shirt that contrasted with the dark blue swimsuit and went outside the bathroom where he found Lance playing with Lila. The Cuban boy lifted his head up to look at Keith. “Let's go, skater boy.”

 

☆

 

They arrived at the beach and Keith followed Lance to a spot on the sand of his choosing. The boy left all his stuff on the floor and then proceeded to take off his shirt, exposing his perfect tanned body. Keith quickly followed before he could be caught starting. Lance looked directly at him once he was shirtless too and then quickly looked away. Weird. 

 

“Let's go.” Lance said but Keith stayed on his spot with his sight down low. “Keith?” Lance suddenly looked concerned. Keith couldn't tell him that he couldn't swim. What an embarrassment. “Let's go.” Keith said looking directly at Lance and smiling as wide as he could. “Alright.” Lance said awkwardly with a suspicious look on his face.

 

Keith followed Lance to the water and watched as he entered until the water reached his hips. The pale boy stared down where little fish swam. Oh, God. He shook his head. He could do this.

 

Keith entered the water and shivered as the cold water touched his body. Then he slowly made his way towards Lance, who was waiting with the surfboard placed on the water. The tanned boy pointed at his surfboard and commanded Keith to sit on it. Keith did as he was told. He placed one hand on Lance's shoulders to help him hop on and spread his legs one at each side of the board. “Now what?” Lance didn't answer his question, he just placed his hands on the back of the surfboard and without warning, he started swimming across the beach while pushing the board. Keith quickly secured himself grabbing both sides of the board. Lance laughed at the moment of slight fear and shouted without stopping his swimming. “Look Keith! You are surfing!” Keith knew that that was far from the truth, just like the day he had to push Lance on his skateboard. Even with that knowledge, Keith couldn't help but smile and as Lance speed up, Keith’s laughter grew louder. ~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> ✨E

They were doing that surfing thing until Lance was tired of swimming so they sat on the sand next to each other. They stayed on the beach until sunset. That moment was beautiful and kinda romantic, Lance thought but he was too embarrassed to say something about that last part of his thoughts. When the time of parting ways came, they smiled to each other. Keith smile was timid but was full of happiness and Lance smile reflected the satisfaction of seeing Keith smiling and laughing like that. Both of them thought that they wouldn’t forget that magic moment and Keith would feel proud of himself every time he was going to remember this. 

When Lance went to bed he couldn’t stop thinking in Keith, more concretely about his beautiful smile. Lance put his pillow over his face to scream of frustration. Why was he thinking that his smile was one of the prettiest things he had ever seen? Well, maybe not the most because he kept telling to himself that he was the prettiest and the sexiest thing in the world when he saw his reflection in his mirror. So he got up from his bed and went to the mirror he owned in his bedroom and stayed right in front of it, he had to try to forget what he was thinking. 

 

☆  
Lila put her paw in Keith’s nose to wake him up but he didn’t so she started to meow a until Keith sat on his bed and patted her.  
While he was having breakfast he couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday, about what he did and what Lance did. He also remembered how much he laughed when he was “surfing”, about the romantic moment watching the sunset together sitting on the sand of the beach they met for the first time. Then Keith focused his eyes on the clock and saw what time it was and… It was late, he was going to be late for his job. He never was late but well, there’s always a first time for everything.

Keith was taking his break when his phone buzzed and saw two messages from two conversations. One was Shiro’s and the other one… He hoped it was Lance’s. Then his phone buzzed again. It was a call from Shiro so he pick up the call. “Keith, you are on your break, right?” He said very fast. “Yes. I have another 10 minutes.” “Cool. I have discounts for the cinema. Wanna come?” “You sure? I think you should go with that girl you’ve been talking about.” He suggested because he knew how much he liked her. “Well, I want to spend time with you and… We haven’t talked like in two days.” He sounded kinda sad. “But I know she’s busy so…” “You want to hang out with me.” Keith continued Shiro’s sentence. “I’m good with it and…” He paused. “And?” Shiro asked. “I want to tell you something but later, ok?” “Ok.” He smiled because he could notice a shade of embarrassment in his voice. “Till later Keith.” “Shiro remember, at 5 pm at the beach.” “At the beach?” Shiro sounded confused. “Yeah. I gotta go now. Bye.” He hung up before Shiro finished to say bye to him.  
Shiro kept his gaze in the screen of his phone, confused about the request of his friend to meet at the beach because Keith tend to avoid going there. He sighed and put the mobile in his desk and started writing in his laptop

When he finished his shift he went straight to his house. After he entered in his home, he put some food in Lila’s food bowl and then went to shower but before entering at the shower he kept staring at his reflection. His body was… nice? He wasn’t too slim but he hadn’t muscles like Lance had. Keith remember his body and his tanned skin that was perfect for those blue eyes and that smile. In that moment, Keith put his eyes in his reflection and he saw his cheeks getting red so he flushed more and ran into the bath. Oh gosh, why was he blushing like that remembering Lance.

Keith went out earlier than normal because he wanted to know if Lance was surfing today. He liked watching him taking those waves with those movements. He arrived like 5 minutes earlier than he said to Shiro but he didn’t matter. Keith looked around many times in order to find his friend. Wait… They were friends? He supposed so because if they weren’t… Why Lance was so nice with him?  
“Keith.” Someone said behind him and Keith jumped and turned to watch that person. He knew it was Shiro’s voice so he didn’t seem surprised. “Hi.” He said with a soft smile, the typical he put when they saw each other. They took off towards the cinema and during their walk, Keith explained everything about Lance without skipping any detail to Shiro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, my friend wrote that Keith had two texts, one from Shiro and the other one seemed like Keith didn't check it so I took advantage of that. Enjoy ❤  
> P.~

Lance woke up fresher than ever and looked at the time, eleven thirty, he sure slept well. He stretched and blinked a few times until his eyes adapted to the light. Then reality hit him and he remembered yesterday. He remembered how happy Keith looked as he pushed him over the water and how he was laughing, oh god his laugh, that beautiful sound. And when they watched the sunset together, he fucking watched the sunset next to Keith. And that smile he flashed before leaving, oh my. He also denied to himself that he was thinking about Keith wet body, but he was indeed thinking about Keith's wet body. Alright, the guy was hot, Lance knew that from the very beginning, he has eyes, but why the hell was he overthinking yesterday's events?

 

Lance sighed and grabbed his phone kinda hoping he had another Keith selfie like yesterday. He sighed in disappointment when he saw that he not only did not have another selfie, he didn't even have a single message from him. Lance tapped the contact list and searched for _Skater Boy_.

 

**Lance: I don't get a selfie today? :(**

 

Lance waited a few minutes for Keith to respond but nothing came. Nothing to worry about, he most probably was at work. When he realized his trail of thoughts, making excuses for him not to answer to him asking for a fucking selfie, he wondered what were exactly his feelings about Keith. Did he just had the hots for him? But if that was the case, why was he overanalyzing everything? He sighed and stared at his phone once again. He needed to speak with Hunk, he sure will help. Lance grabbed his phone and dialed Hunk’s number, his friend didn't take too long to answer.

 

“Good morning, Lance! Let me guess, you just woke up.” Hunk’s voice was as sweet as always. “You got me.” Hunk laughed and spoke again. “And let me guess again. You didn't have breakfast yet and you want to know if I'd share the delicious pancakes I made today.” Lance's stomach made a sound in agreement. “That wasn't exactly what I had in mind but yes please.” “You can come over then.” Hunk paused for a moment. “What did you want then?” “I'll tell you all about it at your place.”

 

☆

 

“...and he was laughing, Hunk, he was so happy… and the sunset oh god it felt like a crappy romance film… and the smile he pulled out when we parted, just wow…” Lance talked about yesterday for about twenty minutes while Hunk listened in silence until he was done. “Lance got a crush.” Hunk sang grinning. “I DO NOT!” Lance immediately responded. “Well… I’m not sure.” He then corrected himself. “It totally sounds like a crush to me.” Hunk commented. “Well… maybe… WAIT HUNK, I HAVEN’T SHOWN YOU THE SELFIE HE SENT ME YESTERDAY.” Lance quickly grabbed his phone to show the picture to his friend. But when he opened the chat his face dropped. “Is something wrong?” Hunk asked. “I sent him a message when I woke up but he still hasn’t answered.” “Maybe he hadn’t seen it because he is busy, don’t worry too much about it.” His friend said with a warm smile. “But what if he did read it and decided to ignore it because he got the hint I’m lowkey into him and he has no interest in me or worse he has a boyfriend or way worse HE IS STRAIGHT. HUNK I HAVEN’T THOUGHT ABOUT THIS, WHAT IF THE GUY IS STRAIGHT OH MY GOD.”

Hunk couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, that’s something you will have to figure out.” Lance nodded slightly sad. “In the meantime, we can have something to eat and later we can go to the cinema if you want, so you can get your mind out of Keith until he answers you.” Hunk suggested. “More like if he answers.” Hunk sighed in disappointment.

 

☆

 

Hours later they were entering the cinema. While Hunk went to get tickets for the movie, Lance rushed towards the food stand and ordered the biggest bucket of popcorn available. The two friends reunited once they had everything and entered the theater. The place was crowded and it even with the little light in the room, Lance’s eyes locked on one person. He grabbed Hunk’s arm and shook it. “Huuuunk, that’s Keith over there.” He whispered so no one could hear. “Nice. Go say hi to him.” Lance looked at him with wide eyes. “Don’t you see what I’m seeing? He’s sitting next to the one and only Takashi Shirogane, and they are alooone. That’s probably why he didn’t answer my text, because he was on a date with his super cool boyfriend that is like ten times hotter than I am.” Lance said almost in a rush. “You are just jumping into crazy conclusions. Look we both are here alone and we aren’t dating.” Hunk said trying to comfort his friend. “Yeah well but I’d totally date you, you’re adorable.” Hunk sighed but smiled a little. “That’s not the point, Lance.”

 

There were no sits near Keith so Lance decided they would sit at the back so he could observe what Keith was doing during the movie. “Alright, Hunk, be quiet and try not to stand out on our way to our sits.” Hunk looked at him. “Are you really not going to say hi to Keith?” “Shhh.” They started walking up the stairs in silence and when they were walking near Keith, Lance tried to listen to what they were talking about.

 

Keith seemed to be showing Shiro something on his phone and he was blushing, what the heck? Why was Keith blushing? Shiro laughed and looked fondly at Keith then he spoke “Oh Keith I forgot that when you-” Some kid shouted and Lance lost a few words of what Shiro was saying. “-you’re adorable.” Lance froze, but quickly composed himself and when they reached their sits he looked at Hunk like he was about to cry. “Have you heard that? They’re totally dating.” Hunk sighed and didn’t even bother to answer his friend.

 

During the movie, Lance paid more attention to Keith and Shiro rather than to the movie. “It’s weird, they haven’t kissed during the movie, maybe they just started dating or something.” Lance whispered when the movie finished. “Or maybe, they just aren’t dating, Lance.” Hunk spoke again before Lance got the chance to answer. “I need to go to the toilet.” Lance looked around, Keith and Shiro had already left. “Alright, I’ll wait for you outside.”

 

Hunk entered the toilet and Lance leaned outside against a wall. “Lance?” He quickly looked to his right in surprise. “Oh. Hey, Shiro.” The guy smiled. “I didn’t see you inside, what a coincidence.” Lance nodded. “I didn’t see you either.” Lance lied. “I also came with Keith. He says you are a really nice guy, I’m glad he is getting along with someone.” Lance forced a smile. Look how proud he is of his boyfriend making friends, he thought. “Lance? What are you doing here?” Now it was Keith who spoke, he just came out of the toilet. “Oh just watching a movie.” Keith nodded and searched for something in his pockets. He grabbed his phone and moved closer to Lance. Keith’s phone was now in front of their faces. Click. Lance looked at Keith with obvious confusion on his face. “It’s the selfie you asked for.” He paused. “I’m sorry I didn’t read your message until I was here just before the movie was going to start.” Lance looked at him, still surprised and trying to keep his face from getting red. Shiro was meanwhile watching the scene smiling widely. Due to Lance’s lack of response, Keith spoke again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.” “No, no, it’s okay, I was just surprised.” Lance said in a rush and Keith smiled. “We are heading out, you coming?” “No, sorry, I’m waiting for my friend.” Lance answered. “Okay. See you some other time then.” Keith said and started walking away with Shiro. Minutes later Hunk came out of the toilet and they started walking out of the cinema. Lance’s phone buzzed. It was a message from Keith. He opened it to found the picture he had just taken with him some minutes ago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. See you in the next chapter.
> 
> ✨E

In their way home, Keith kept staring at his phone, seeing the selfie he took before while smiling. Shiro knew so he grinned at his friend. “So..” He started to say and then Keith blocked his phone and looked at his friend. “Sorry, I didn’t…” “Yeah yeah, you didn’t realize that I was here, I get it.” He continued grinning and then Keith blushed. “But it was good to see him again after what happened yesterday.” “Yeah, It was good.” “And now you have a photo with him.” Keith put his gaze down his phone and smiled softly. “Yeah.” He said and then looked again to Shiro. “You have all my support.” Shiro said with a soft voice. “What?” Keith said in a scream. “I know you like him so..” “I’m not going to confess Shiro.” “Why?” Keith sighed. “I’m sure he’s straight so…” “You’d never know if you aren’t sure about that.” “Yeah but I don’t want to take that risk” Shiro sighed at his friend words. “Ok, I just wanted you to know.” “Thank you, Shiro.” Shiro looked at Keith with a soft smile and they continued walking talking about the movie.

                                ☆

When Shiro left Keith's house, he pet Lila for a while and then put food in her bowl and Keith stared at her, remembering that day he went with Lance at the pet shop and a soft smile drew on his face. Then he sighed and went to sleep. That morning he opened his eyes early but his alarm clock didn't sound yet so he could take it easy because he starts his shift in the afternoon so he decided to sleep a little more but when he changed the position he was, he could touch something fluffy with his knee, he deduced it was Lila so he didn't turn his body. Later that morning, he woke up and didn't find Lila in his bed so he guessed she was on the couch or in her bed. He grabbed his phone before he went to his kitchen to make something to eat but he just eats milk with chocolate flavored cereal with marshmallow, his favorite. Later he found his cat in her bed and took a photo. She was so cute and he liked to take photos of things he likes and he loved his cat. After checking the photo was perfect, he went into Lance’s chat and pressed the multi media button to send Lance the photo he had taken of Lila. He thought about it for a while but he finally sent that picture to him. He just waited like half a minute and then he had a message from him.

**Hot surfer boy: Aaaaw my baby is so cute.** Keith smiled softly after reading that.

**Keith: She's not your baby Lance.**

**Hot surfer boy: Yeah, yeah, whatever. When can I see her?** Keith hoped that comment had a double meaning like he wanted to see him too.

**Keith: I don't know… when I get any free time I'll tell you.**

**Hot surfer boy: Ok, thanks, man.** When Keith was typing “you're welcome”, Lance sent another message.

**Hot surfer boy: So… Where is the selfie?**  

When Keith read that, he blushed instantly and put his face between his hands. Why was like that? That… charming and bold.

He blocked his phone and went to the bathroom. He felt embarrassed when he looked at his reflection but then insecurity took over his thoughts. He is like that, he's not trying to flirt with you idiot Keith thought. Then he washed his face and took a long shower in order to relax. After that, he took his phone off the couch and took the fastest photo he had ever taken. And then sent it to Lance. Keith didn't check the photo he had taken but he was shirtless so probably the photo showed a little of his body. He tried to forget that and turned on his TV before he went to work.

                                 ☆

Lance was waiting for Keith's answer but it didn't come soon so he took his phone to the bathroom and then put a song. _Toxic_ by Britney Spears and started to sing along with the music and Britney's voice. He took his niece hair brush as a microphone and made movements trying to dance to that song. Then the door opened and he was prettified and his mother was staring at him but she sighed. She knew how was her son. “Start showering now young boy because if you don't… you know who will come and take the control of this bathroom.” She said and then he pushed his mother out of the bathroom, took his clothes off and entered the shower. Then his mother came to the bathroom again. “I don't understand why you don't want me to see you naked. Remember who changed your swaddling clothes and you don't have anything I didn't see before.” “Mum!” He yelled. “Ok, I'll go now.”

After his shower, he went to the kitchen and had his breakfast. This time his mother prepared it for him. He kissed his mother head instead of saying “thank you” and then he sat. Before he could taste his breakfast, his phone buzzed. He picked it and open the chat and then instantly fell off his chair. “What are you doing Lance?” Asked his mother. “N-nothing at all.” he said and sat again. That selfie was the best but it was a little blurry but he didn't care. The photo showed Keith face, his hair that was still wet and then Keith's body, the superior one but if you keep looking the photo you can see a part of a towel and Lance realized that fact. He was completely red. Now he wasn't able to take his breakfast. And… Why is it so hot here? Oh gosh oh gosh Lance thought He's so hot. I feel so blessed. Although he couldn't take his breakfast now for that photo, he took it anyway because he didn't want his mother to suspect that anything is going on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter ❤  
> P.~

As soon as Lance finished eating his breakfast, he ran back to his room, sat on his bed and stared at Keith’s selfie for five solid minutes. The boy shook his head and decided it was time for him to answer. He needed to compliment him, but it shouldn’t be too obvious. Lance thought for a moment and typed.

 

**Lance: #Blessed**

 

It didn’t take long for Keith to reply.

 

**Skater Boy: Why are you putting a hashtag in a text?**

**Lance: Oh right**

**Lance: I sometimes forget how boring you are**

**Skater Boy: …**

 

Lance left the phone aside, and his phone buzzed again. Was Keith double texting him? He quickly reached for his phone again. It was Hunk.

 

**Honk Honk: At five at my house**

**Honk Honk: We’re watching Sharkboy and Lavagirl because I just remembered that movie is a thing**

**Honk Honk: Pidge is coming**

**Honk Honk: Also there’s cake**

**Lance: The movie got my attention**

**Lance: The cake bought me**

 

Lance stretched and glanced at the surfing board resting on his wall. He got changed into his swimsuit and grabbed the board and his bag. “Mom! I’m going to the beach!” He yelled and went outside.

  
  


When Lance arrived at the beach, he left his belongings on the sand and ran into the water. Half an hour later he came out of the water and returned to where he had left his stuff. The boy picked up his towel and began drying himself when he heard someone behind him. “Lance!” He turned around. “Oh. Hey, Shiro.” The big guy smiled at him. “Great seeing you here. How are you doing?” Before Lance could say anything, his stomach growled. “Hungry I guess.” Shiro chuckled. “Let's go eat something then.” Lance took a moment to process what Shiro had said. “Wait. Like you and me eating together?” “Yeah. I want to know you better, Keith talks very nicely of you.” The other boy said and smiled. “Does he?” Lance asked surprised, and Shiro nodded. “Where do you want to eat then?”

 

They entered the McDonald's that was near the beach, ordered the food and sat down. They both talked for a bit, mostly about the beach and when and why they both decided to start surfing. Lance was surprised when he found himself speaking to Shiro, the surfer he had admired for so long, without any difficulties. But then it happened. Lance was peacefully sipping his coke when Shiro casually asked like it was nothing “Hey, Lance, what would you say if I asked you out?” Lance instantly spilled his drink, coughing a few times and then stared wide eyed at him. Shiro laughed at his reaction. “I guess that's no?” Lance blinked a few times and remained silent. “Is it because you don't like boys?” Lance shook his head and finally snapped out of it. “No, no, it's not that, it's just…” He didn't know how to end the sentence. “You already got your eye on someone.” Lance mind instantly went to Keith. “I guess you could say that…” Shiro smirked like he knew what Lance was thinking. “Is it someone I know?” Lance looked at him in panic and quickly stood up. “I need to pee.” He said and ran towards the toilet.

 

☆

 

Keith was sitting on his sofa watching TV and eating instant noodles with Lila curled up next to him when his phone buzzed. He picked his phone up; it was a message from Shiro.

 

**Shiro: Lance is not straight**

 

Keith stared at the message for a few seconds before answering.

 

**Keith: Where did you get that from?**

**Shiro: I asked him**

**Keith: What**

**Keith: Why did you do that?**

**Shiro: Because you wanted to know**

**Keith: You didn't tell him that, right?**

**Keith: Can I call you?**

**Shiro: No, sorry, he's coming back**

**Keith: WHAT**

**Keith: Why are you with Lance??**

 

Keith waited impatiently for Shiro’s answer, but it didn't come. What was Shiro doing hanging out with Lance? But most importantly, how did he ask Lance that? Keith trusted that Shiro would never say anything to Lance, but he was nervous anyway. As he sat there staring at his phone, suddenly it hit him. Lance was not straight. Did that mean Keith has a chance? His phone ringing distracted him from his thoughts. It was a call from work.

 

☆

 

Lance came from washing his face and freaking out in a stall and sat down with Shiro again. Lance said nothing and continued eating his food hoping that Shiro wouldn't bring up that weird conversation, he didn't.

 

Lance's phone buzzed. It was a message from Keith.

 

**Skater Boy: Apparently they are closing for a couple of days the store I work in, want to hang out today?**

 

“What are you smiling at?” Shiro asked, and Lance slightly blushed, he hadn't noticed that he was smiling. “Nothing.” He was about to answer when he remembered his plans with Hunk and Pidge. He looked at Shiro. “Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to make a call.” Shiro nodded, and Lance stood up.

 

“Lance?” Keith sounded confused at Lance's call. “Hey Keith, I'm calling because today I've got plans with some friends and-” “Oh. So you can't hang out, don't worry.” Keith interrupted him. “Actually, I want you to come.” Keith didn't say anything for a few seconds, and Lance thought he had lost signal. “Why? They are your friends.” “And so are you. The plan is crappy movie and cake. I'll pick you up before five.” “Um…” Keith hesitated. “Don't say anything. You are coming.”

 

After the call had ended, Lance texted Hunk to let him know Keith was coming. He then came back to sit with Shiro only for his phone to buzz again.

 

**Pidgeotto: Can't wait to meet your boyfriend ;)**

**Lance: PIDGE WHAT THE FUCK**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. I have to say that I really did rewatch the movie after many years and just because P mentioned it in the previous chapter.  
> So... are you in Team Keith&Pidge or Team Lance&Hunk? I'm in Team Keith&Pidge.  
> ✨E

After parting ways with Shiro, Lance went straight to the shower. He had enough time so he put one of his playlists with songs of pop divas such as Britney Spears and Beyoncé that he only listened to when he was super happy, like now. He would see that movie with Keith, Hunk and Pidge and there was cake. He couldn’t ask for more.

He sang and danced in the shower and he almost fell a few times for doing that but it was worth it. After he brushed his hair and flirted with his reflection, he put on his favourite T-shirt, a white one with blue sleeves, jeans and his loyal blue converse. 

 

He talked to Keith and Lance insisted to went to his house to see Lila for a while and then go to Hunk’s house. When he arrived, he knocked on the door.

 

                                                                                                                      ☆

 

“Why did you knocked?” It was the first thing that Keith said after he opened the door. “I have a doorbell, ya know?” “Ya but I prefer knockin’ and that means that you were waiting for me.” “Well, you said you were coming so…” “That’s cute Keith.” Lance said with a smile on his face and entered in Keith’s house. Keith stayed for a few seconds more in the door, blushing because of the tanned boy’s words. “Aaaw Lila!” Lance said when he saw her near the sofa and Keith finally shut the door. “My baby girl.” Lance put her into his arms and rubbed his cheek against her and she purred. Keith watched that scene from afar with a smile that he had to hide when Lance stared at him. “I’m so happy she’s doing this well.” He said with a soft smile. “Yeah, it’s nice.” Keith answered with another smile and then turned around to his refrigerator because he felt that if he continued staring at that smile, he would blush for sure. 

When the time came, they left Keith’s house and walked to Hunk’s. Keith was so freaking nervous but the stories that Lance was telling him about his friends were calming him in some way because they seem like good people. 

When they arrived, Lance touched the doorbell and then Keith stared at him with a “Seriously?” gaze. Then Hunk opened the door. “Heya” Said Lance. “Hey, buddy.” Said the big guy with a smile. “You must be Keith, nice to meet you. I'm Hunk by the way.” “Nice to meet you too.” Keith answered with a smile.

Then they went into the house and Lance took Keith to the living room where Pidge was. “Oh hey.” She said and we stood up quickly. “I'm Pidge.” She said and then smiled to Keith and Lance didn't like that smile. He knew Pidge very well so before she spoke again, he covered her mouth and in that right moment Hunk came with a huge cake in his hands. “Well sit up and play the movie while I cut the cake.” “Aye, sir!” Said Lance licking his lips and then played the movie. And just in the few seconds it replayed, Keith knew it would be a terrible movie. He was relieved knowing that Pidge didn't want to watch it either.

 

Time passed and the movie ended. The only thing that Pidge and Keith could do was thanking that it was over, Hunk and Lance didn’t regret seeing it. Lance looked at Keith and smiled. “Did you like it?” He asked. “I’ve never seen a film as bad as this one.” Lance gasped after hearing that. “Agree.” Pidge said. “Bullshit. Sharkboy and Lavagirl is a great movie. And the best part is when Sharkboy sang that lullaby. And the jokes… Are great!” “Whaaat?” Said Pidge and Keith at the same time. “The jokes were lame.” Said Pidge and Keith nodded in agreement. “The jokes were fantastic!” Said Hunk. “You got it, dude.” Said Lance. “Well, the worst thing was the special effects” Keith said. “What about the storyline?” Asked Lance. “Could be better.” Pidge was agreeing with everything Keith was saying and Keith did so as well with everything Pidge said. “Say whaaaaaat?” Lance shouted and then sighed. “It’s a waste of time discussing with you guys, you obviously don’t know what a good movie is.”  “Excuse me?” Pidge said. “You are forgiven” Pidge looked at Keith and both sighed. “It’s not worth it.” She lamented. “Yeah.” Keith agreed. When Lance was about to talk, Keith smiled at Hunk. “The cake was delicious by the way.” “Thanks buddy.” Hunk answered with a smile. Keith could see how warm was his smile, just as Lance said when they were coming to his place.

And about Pidge… Keith liked her since the beginning, she’s nice. 

“Keith, listen to me.” Lance insisted. “What?” He said. “Don’t be so cold dude.” Lance faked being sad and Keith smile at him. “ I’m not cold, you’re being dumb.” “I’m not dumb.” “Oh yes, you are.” Keith said with a soft smile that made Lance blush a little but not enough to be visible but his friends knew, they always knew.

Pidge and Hunk were sitting together because they wanted Lance and Keith sitting next to each other, they looked at the other at the same time and then smile. And just with a gaze and that smile, they said everything. They ship them so hard.

 

Before everyone left, Hunk said goodbye to his friends and when he looked at Keith he smiled.“Thank you for having me.” Hunk hugged Keith tightly. “It was a pleasure.” He said when he finished squishing Keith. Then they went for their way except for Lance that offered to take Keith home because he didn’t know the way. That was one of the reasons but the main one was that he wanted some time alone with Keith and Keith was secretly pleased for being with Lance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this chapter turned out. Hope you do too.  
> P.~

Keith and Lance were walking towards Keith’s house; the sun was starting to set. “I think my friends liked you; we can hang some other time altogether.” Keith smiled. “That sounds nice.” Lance looked at him grinning, his smile was so big and his teeth so shiny he could light up the entire street. “Sorry for making you walk me home, I should have paid more attention to our way to Hunk’s house.” Keith was happy to be with Lance right now, but maybe it could have bothered him. “Don’t worry, I expected it.” Keith arched an eyebrow. “You expected it?” Lance looked at him again and smirked. “Of course. Why would you pay attention to where we were going with this fantastic view?” Lance said pointing to himself. Keith rolled his eyes, and Lance chuckled.

 

“So you live alone, huh?” Keith nodded. “Don’t you ever feel lonely?” “No, I’m used to it.” Lance looked at him confused. “Used to being alone? But you’re like my age! You can’t have left home so long ago!” “Well, I’ve never met my mom, I never really been explained why, but she wasn’t there and my father… Well, he was, but he was never at home, so he ended up giving me to foster care, I’ve spent most of my childhood moving from one home to another until I reached Shiro’s family. I stayed there until I reached legal age and moved. I still see Shiro and talk daily to him though; he’s like a brother to me.” Lance froze in the place and stared at Keith with an expression that Keith had never seen on him. Keith frowned. “Don’t you dare pity me.” Lance shook his head to snap out of it and pulled Keith into a hug. He stayed still for a moment but finally reacted and wrapped his arms around Lance, a soft smile making his way onto his face. Lance pulled away, and his characteristic smile was back on his face. “So I’m sure then you’ll know how to cook? Are as good as Hunk? Can you cook for me?” Keith let out a small laugh. “Only you could focus your attention on that.” He stayed quiet for a moment. “But actually, I don’t. Just the basics.” Lance looked confused once again. “Then what do you eat?” “I just prepare easy recipes or just go with microwavable food or take out.” Lance looked offended. “What the fuck, Keith. I can’t believe this! Wait a minute.” Lance took out his phone, dialed a number and brought it to his ear waiting for whoever he was calling to answer. “Hey, mom!” Lance stayed silent and spoke again. “What are we having for dinner? … Sweet! Can a friend come?” Keith opened his eyes in realization and shook his head and moved his hands trying to gesture him that he didn’t want to go. Lance looked at him smiling and slowly nodded. “Okay! Thanks, mom! We’ll be there soon!” Lance hung up. “Lance, no” Keith simply said. “Lance, yes. You’re going to have real food tonight, and I won’t accept a no, so follow me.” Keith sighed and started to walk next to Lance. “What are we going to eat?” “It’s a soup-prise.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Soup then?” Lance smile grew wider. “I soup-pose it could be.” “Lance, stop.” Lance tilted his head still smiling. “Stoup what?” “Lance!” The Cuban boy laughed. “Don’t be like that; I’m just souper excited to have dinner with you.” Keith groaned, and Lance laughed even louder. 

 

“I hope you are prepared to handle two little shits around eight years old.” Keith looked at him scared. “You have little brothers?” “Nope. I’m the younger one of my siblings. The majority of them already moved out, so you won’t meet most of them, but my sister Ana is here for the week, and she brought her husband and her kids, also my brother Joseph should be at home too, he still lives there, like me. Plus my mom, my dad isn’t home, he’s out on a business trip.” Keith looked at him wide eyed. “That’s plenty of people!” Lance laughed. “Not really. You should come when my whole family is here; the house becomes a mess.” 

 

☆

 

They finally reached Lance’s house, and Keith could feel his entire body shaking. “Relax, man. My family is going to love you.” Great, Lance had noticed he was nervous. Lance knocked, and it wasn’t long before a woman with tanned skin like Lance, curly hair and brown eyes opened the door. Lance hugged her, and the woman turned to look at Keith with a bright smile. “Hi, Mrs… Um…” Fuck. He didn’t know Lance’s surname. “You can just call me María.” Keith nodded and extended his hand in front of her. “I’m Keith.” María shook Keith’s hand. “Nice meeting you Keith, welcome to my house.” She said and entered back to the house; Lance did the same and Keith followed. Lance leaned closer to Keith’s ear, and he felt a shiver down his spine until the boy whispered. “My surname is McClain, you idiot.” Keith narrowed his eyes. “Well, excuse me, but you never told me.” 

 

Suddenly two little boys ran towards Lance at the shout of his name. He picked both of them up, hugging them and spinning them around, all three of them laughing. Lance put the kids back on the floor and pointed to Keith. “This is my friend Keith, say hi.” The two children look at Keith. “Hi, I’m Damien.” “And I’m Robert.” Keith smiled. “Nice meeting you.” One of the kids, Robert, spoke again. “Why is your hair so weird?” Keith glared at Lance, and he chuckled. “It’s not my fault your hair is weird, Keith.” Robert started to pull Keith’s shirt. “Let me touch it! I want to touch your hair!” Keith stared down at him not sure of what to do. “Robert! Leave the poor boy alone!” It was a tall woman with long straight hair and big blue eyes. She had to be Lance’s sister. She approached them and hugged Lance; then she looked at Keith. “Hello, I’m Ana.” “Keith.” Anna smiled. “Come on you two; dinner’s ready.” 

 

They reached the table where two boys were already sitting there. “This is my friend Keith.” Lance introduced him again. The one that seemed older, Ana’s husband Keith supposed, smiled at him. “Hello, Keith, I’m Steven.” Keith nodded, and the other boy stared at him. “Sup, I’m Joseph.” Ana and her kids sat down, and Keith and Lance did the same. Then Lance’s mother came with two big plates and set them down on the table. Lance looked at Keith. “Prepare yourself; you are about to taste my mom’s excellent homemade pizza.” Keith looked confused. “I thought we were having soup?” “I never said that.”

 

Keith remained silent as he listened to Lance’s family talk and sometimes shout, about trivial things. They were all just as energetic and loud as Lance; he didn’t want to imagine how this would be like with all the family present. Suddenly María looked at him. “Tell us something interesting, Keith.” She smiled and looked at him expectantly. Fuck. What should he say? Come on, Keith. Think something fast. “The name hippopotamus means 'river horse.'” Lance let out a thunderous laugh, and Joseph followed. “Oh my god, Keith” Lance muttered in between laughs and Keith blushed embarrassed. “Well, I certainly didn’t know that, thank you, Keith.” Ana said. “Do you like hippos?” Maria asked with a warm smiled and he slowly nodded. “You should have seen Lance in his shark phase. He wouldn’t shut up about them, and he believed that when he grew up, he would be a shark.” “Mom!” Lance protested, and this time it was Keith the one laughing.

 

They all finished eating, and the kids were already gone running around the house. “Keith, you can stay for the night, it’s late for you to go back home.” Maria suggested, and Keith shook his head. “Thank you, but don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” “It’s no problem, Lance used to share his room with Marco, so there’s a spare bed in his room, you can take it. I’ll go put some fresh blankets on it.” Maria left to go upstairs, and Keith looked at Lance. “Sorry, no one can say no to mum.” 

 

Keith followed Lance to his room, and he studied the place. The walls were all covered in space posters, and there was one of a shark. “From your shark phase?” Lance glared at him. “Shut up, river horse.” Lance threw some clothes at Keith. “Here, use one of my pyjamas, I’ll go change in the bathroom, unlock the room when you’re ready.” Lance left the room closing the door, and Keith stared at the pyjamas, it was light blue and had a huge picture of a flamingo with shades, and there was a text written in yellow that said ‘Don’t flock with me.’ Keith sighed, this thing was so Lance. He changed into the pyjamas and opened the door. A few minutes later Lance came back with a sharks pyjamas, Keith smirked. “Don’t you dare say a thing.” Keith chuckled but said nothing.

 

“We can watch a movie before we go to sleep if you want.” Lance suggested. “I’m not watching anything like Sharkboy and Lavagirl again.” Lance shook his head. “You disappoint me, Keith. That movie is pure gold. But okay, you choose the movie then.” Lance picked up his laptop and placed it on one of the beds that were placed in front of each other. “We can sit on my bed to watch it. Have you thought of one?” Keith nodded as he sat on the bed, grabbed the laptop and searched for the movie in google: The Mothman Prophecies. “You can’t be serious.” Keith smirked. “You bet I am.” “I can’t believe this. You complain about Sharkboy and Lavagirl and come at me with this.” Keith frowned. “That film made no sense. However, this movie is fiction based on something real.” Lance blinked. “Wait. What do you mean something real?” “You heard me.” Lance stared at him. “You think Mothman is real?” “Mothman is real, Lance. There’s a lot of evidence.” Lance kept staring at him with a blank expression. “Give me a moment; I’m reconsidering our friendship.” “Shut up and let’s watch it, sharkboy.” 

 

Lance sat next to Keith and hit play. Keith focused all his attention on the movie almost forgetting he was with Lance until he felt a weight on his shoulder. The boy looked down to find that Lance had fallen asleep and was resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. He felt his cheeks heating up and decided to pause the movie. Keith carefully moved Lance not to wake him up and laid him on the bed. Then he put the laptop away and stared at Lance sleeping. He came near him and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, Lance.” The other boy muttered something that sounded like Keith’s name, and he froze. When it was clear that Lance was still asleep, he sighed in relief and laid down on the other bed, closing his eyes with a smile on his face that he couldn’t fight back.


End file.
